02771
}} is the 2,773rd episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Tuesday 24 October, 2000. Plot Part 1 Alan is cooking breakfast. Diane says she's not a big eater first thing in the morning. Alan tells her that he is taking her out on a mystery day out. Robert comes home after staying the night at Holdgate Farm to find food all over the kitchen. He wonders why the kitchen is such a mess. Jack and Andy both just say that they had Diane over for tea and smile. Diane thinks this day out is all very unexpected, she says she has a lot on today, Alan tells her to put on a pair of comfortable slacks and a pair of sensible shoes, but Diane doesn't own any sensible shoes. He asks how her evening with Jack went. Diane smiles to herself as she tells him she thinks she managed to cheer Jack up. Jack and Andy tell Robert about their food fight. Robert wishes he'd been there. Jack tells Robert he knows it's tough for him at the moment but he loves him. Robert and Jack hug. Jack tells Robert he'd appreciate some help on the farm today and in return he'll pay for the boys to go to the cinema. Robert smiles and agrees. Frankie is working on a car. Tara tells Frankie she wants her car valeted, but Frankie tells her they don't do valeting, Scott asks Tara if she needs a lift anywhere. Scott goes off to take Tara back to Oakwell Hall and tells Frankie to go and borrow a hoover. Diane phones Jack to tell him she might be round a bit later as something unexpected has come up. Diane is all dressed up in a big anorak and scarf. Tricia tells Diane that Alan is courting her. Diane doesn't look too pleased. Paddy is at the Vets surgery looking rough and being snappy and grumpy. Adam asks Paddy what's got into him. Gloria tells Paddy to go to the Sugden's, she thinks the fresh air might do him good. On his way out of the surgery he sees Alan in full leathers on his motorbike, beeping his horn. Diane's downing a few brandies while she's waiting for Alan. They all go out of the pub to see what all the noise is. Betty and Edna pass comment. Diane doesn't look overly thrilled about the prospect of going on the bike. They ride off. Part 2 Paddy is round at Jack's to see his sheep. Jack tells Paddy he'll get over Mandy soon. Paddy thinks Jack is patronising him. Jack tells him life goes on, and Paddy tells him life doesn't just go on and leaves without having seen to Jack's sheep. Edna has brought all the money to the vets for her vets passport, Paddy hadn't mentioned to Edna about the 6 month waiting list. Edna is not happy. Jack phones the surgery to tell them that Paddy had left his without seeing to his sheep. Tara has come to collect her car. Her gold watch that she had left in the glove compartment has vanished. Sarah and Victoria bump into Robert in the street. Sarah asks Robert if he will babysit tonight. Robert says he was going to the cinema but he'll stay and babysit for Victoria instead. Betty is cleaning in the vets surgery and is gossiping to Gloria about Edna gambling. Betty and Gloria gossip about Edna not having seen or spoken to her son in years. Betty says he was always a sickly looking lad. Paddy comes into the surgery and has a go at Adam for wanting a word with him later. Adam tells Gloria and Betty not to gossip about Paddy's outburst, and tells Gloria only to give Paddy surgery work for the time being. Jack has arranged for Angie to take the children to the cinema and then Jack will pick them up later. Robert tells Jack that he doesn't want to go and wants to babysit instead. Diane and Alan return from their bike ride. Diane says she won't be able to sit down for a week. Tara sees Angie in the street and wants to report the theft of her watch, explaining that her father bought it for her. Tara casts aspersions that Frankie stole it. Angie is off duty so she tells Tara to go to the station and report the theft there. Tara isn't pleased. Diane is having a brandy in the pub. Diane says she's seen the whole of Yorkshire at 60mph. Alan says he'll cook her a romantic dinner for two. Diane says there's no need and doesn't seem keen at all but Alan insists. Robert arrives at Sarah's to look after Victoria. Richie tries to make conversation with Robert and Victoria and is pleased when they seem to respond to him. Jack is tidying up the living room and making sure he looks alright for Diane's visit. Diane is thankful when she finds Alan asleep on the sofa. Sarah and Richie are having a drink in the Woolpack. Sarah doesn't look happy when Richie asks Scott if he wants to join them. Paddy is slumped on a table in the pub. Betty and Gloria gossip to Marlon about Paddy's outburst earlier. They are all worried about his behaviour. Betty tells Marlon to go and talk to him. Marlon tells Paddy that Tricia and Joe are getting married so that Joe can stay in the country. Paddy says he's picked the wrong person if he wants to talk about marriage, and says he's not in the mood for a chat. Diane tells everyone she's just going out for a couple of hours. On her way out Diane is stunned to see a blast from the past standing at the bar. He tells her she's still looking good. Jack is still waiting for Diane to arrive. Diane is horrified to find that Ashley had written to Bernice's father, Rodney. She wants him out of the pub and out of her life. She hasn't seen him for 26 years. Rodney says he's just here to see his daughter. Jack is still waiting. He throws a box of chocolates he'd bought Diane into the bin. Ashley apologises to Rodney. Betty thinks Rodney looks like a bit of a jack the lad. Rodney hasn't seen Bernice since she was 5. Diane doesn't know what Bernice is going to say about it when she gets back. Notes First appearance of PATRICK MOWER as Rodney Blackstock. Category:Episodes first broadcast on Tuesday Category:Featured episodes